Shattered
by Mixedupturnedaround
Summary: One shot Bellarke! Please read and review


Disclaimer: don't own anything...ps this is a very sad story

side note: just a short one shot in my head still writing my other story Bullets and Romance so be sure to read it..

Sgt Bellamy Blake woke up that morning with a pit in his stomach but shrugged it off as nothing. His team went on a routine trade mission before coming back around five. That's when it started, he had a voicemail from his wife Clarke sitting in his inbox. He pressed play on the phone.

" Bellamy something has happened and I want you to know I love you. I didn't want you to worry. I will always be with you. Just take care of her ok? I love ..." Her ragged voice faded out and he could hear people shouting in the background, that's when the line went dead. Bellamy frantically called her back over and over but to no avail she didn't pick up. Next he called Octavia and anyone else he could think of. No one answered. He jumped up and ran to his CO's office before knocking. Marcus Kane answered saying come in. When he saw Bellamy's dishoveled appearance he said " sit down son,"

" Sir I just received a very concerning call from my wife and I can't get a hold of anyone."

" Bellamy I'm sorry." Marcus started and Bellamy's heart exploded as he jumped up out of the seat.

" NO!"

" Bellamy, you have my deepest condolences but your wife Clarke Blake passed away this morning."

" No! You're lying! I.. She can't be." Bellamy screamed

" I've arranged for a transport in ten minutes you'll be there within two hours."

Bellamy nodded and ran out. Throwing all his belongings into a bag and jumping onto the helicopter. " This wasn't supposed to happen. She should be the safe one!" Bellamy sobbed. As soon as the helicopter landed on the hospital landing pad Bellamy ran out and down the stairs. He was still in his uniform but his hat had flown off from the wind on the roof. Octavia was standing there when he rounded the corner. Her eyes were swollen and her hair was all over the place. " Bellamy!" She sobbed as she ran over and threw her arms around him.

" Where is she?"

" Through there Bell, I'm so sorry!" Octavia directed, Bellamy simply released her and somberly walked to where she pointed. There she was his Clarke white and lifeless. Suddenly he couldn't stand his legs gave out and he crawled over to the bed. Pulling himself up he gingerly pushed the hair from her face. Tears pouring down and onto the white hospital gown. He laid his head on her chest and sobbed. He didn't know how long he stayed like that as time seemed to stop. Octavia came in and saw him immediately rushing over and holding onto him. Screams racking his body, as she tried her best to comfort him. Once it got down to a quiet sob. He asked " Wh..what happened?"

" The baby's heart rate dropped. They took her in for emergency surgery. But she started hemorrhaging there's nothing they could've done."

Octavia's words sinking in, Bellamy stood up abruptly "Baby? What baby?"

" Oh Bell, she didn't tell you." Octavia gasped hand flying over her mouth. Suddenly Clarke's message making sense" I didn't want you to worry, and take care of her."

" Is she I mean did she make it?"

" She's a little young only 34 weeks , looks just like Clarke"

" Take me to her."

" Ok, come on." Octavia said softly. Bellamy calmly walked down the halls until they got to the nursery section. It was all he had within him not to sob uncontrollably as he watched happy parents taking their baby home or dads pointing out their baby through the window. Octavia knocked on the door to which the middle aged nurse answered " Yes? Can I help you?"

" I.. I'm here to see m.. My daughter."

" Okay, what's your name sir?"

" Bellamy B..Blake." He sputtered, a look of realization cam upon the nurse's face before she smiled warmly " Right this way." She led him through a series of doors before coming to the Nic unit. One last set of doors and then he laid his eyes on her. A tiny little baby with black hair in the incubator. He slowly moved over to see her. A quiet sob echoing from deep within him.

" Ca..Can I hold h..her?"

" Yes Sir, just a moment." The nurse said as she walked over and opened the little clear box gently scooping the baby up and placing her in his arms. He settled the little five pound baby into the crook of his arm and started gently swaying back in forth.

" Hey princess... Daddy's here. It's gonna be ok." He whispered into the dim room. When he himself wasn't so sure.

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY THAT WAS SAD PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
